Cutting boards for use in cutting various types of foodstuffs are well known, as are several types of knives to be used in combination with such boards. An example of a cutting board in the prior art includes the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,278, issued on May 11, 1976 to Samuel Jr. Popeil. Another example of a cutting board in the prior art includes the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,222, issued on Nov. 20, 2011 to Joseph B. Weinman, Jr.